Connection systems are well known and include electrical contacts that enable devices to communicate with other devices. For example, connection systems may include Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, FireWire ports, RJ-11 ports, and RJ-45 ports.
Mobile devices such as notebook computers are becoming increasingly thinner. As a result, connections systems need to be reduced in size to accommodate smaller form factors. A problem when reducing the size of a connection system is that the reduction is limited by the size of the largest port. For example, RJ-45 ports are relatively large and thus may be a challenge to accommodate.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved connection system. The present invention addresses such a need.